


Hold the Wolf by the Ears

by tigersharktimes



Series: Lunation [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Related, De-Aged Derek, Episode: s04e01 The Dark Moon, Episode: s04e02 117, Episode: s04e03 Muted, Episode: s04e04 The Benefactor, Eye Color, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Derek, Jealous Derek, Kissing, M/M, Mexico, POV Stiles, Stiles is Derek's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Derek was kidnapped?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold the Wolf by the Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



  
"Is that him? Is that Derek?" Malia said, standing next to him.  
  
Stiles barely listened to her. He only had eyes for Derek. He was stunned to the core. _This can´t be happening. No. I´m having one of my freaky daydreams. I just need to wake up. Wake up!_ "Uh...sort of," he croaked, while tears were choking him. There he was. Finally they had found him. Well. Not quite. Derek´s young face was illuminated by the Jeep´s lights. Derek was sixteen again. A young boy who didn´t look like he knew what was going on.  
  
_Okay. I have been through worse. I once was possessed by the nogitsune. Then I didn´t know where Derek disappeared to. If he was dead or not. Yeah, so. He isn´t dead. No. This is good. For now Derek is safe and sound...well...sort of._ Stiles stumbled towards him, heartbeat stuttering along.  
  
Derek grabbed Stiles´s hand, squeezing.  
  
Stiles endured the almost bruising grip. _What the hell? What´s he doing?_ "It´s okay, sourwolf. I´m here," he whispered. Hey. Young Derek couldn´t even know about the petname. So the tease was in vain.  
  
And then Derek did the most bewildering thing. He started counting Stiles´s fingers.  
  
_Holy God!_ Stiles stood frozen. He knew for sure he had only told _his_ Derek and Scott about the secret trick.  
  
"...three...four...five..." Derek started shaking all over.  
  
Malia joined them, staring from one to the other.  
  
Had she heard what he just said? Stiles flushed. "Hey, Derek, all is fine now. Just let go, okay?" Stiles returned the desperate squeeze of his fingers.  
  
Derek sighed. His head dropped down and he went limp. He was unconscious.  
  
"Crap!" Stiles´s hand was still in Derek´s grip. The skin felt damn cold. Derek had never felt cold. "Crap!"  
  
"We need to bring him back to Deaton," Scott said. He and Braeden carried Derek to the Jeep. Stiles stumbled along. Well. He had no choice. Just as they put Derek in the backseat, he was able to disentangle his hand from Derek´s. He felt as cold as Derek.  
  
"Are you fit to drive, Stiles?" Scott said.  
  
"Yeah, sure." No, he was so not fit for all this mess crashing down on him. No. He had never imagined coming all the way to Mexico to find his _male_ lover. No. He had never been that much into boys. Occasionally maybe. He was into Derek. Not boys. Derek. _Oh God! This is crazy. I´m freaking out. This is me freaking out._ He didn´t know how his life could get any more fucked up. He underplayed his turmoil by hurrying Lydia and Malia into the Jeep. Scott agreed to ride back with Braeden on the motorcycle because there was no space left for him.  
  
Stiles kept staring ahead into the darkness, sensing Derek´s presence right behind him, where Lydia took care of him. Rather he would have preferred to take care of Derek himself. He knew that was impossible. None of his friends knew about Derek and him. So, not a chance to cuddle him under their eyes. Since they had learned of Derek´s disappearance - no, his kidnapping, yeah, that was the proper term - he had been under constant stress. The fear of finding him hurt, tortured or dead had made his life miserable.  
  
That sensation hadn´t vanished in the last couple of hours but increased to a painful level. The exhausting drive. Malia´s presence. The sense of loss from having to let that mercenary Braeden find Derek instead of doing it himself. The shocking sight of Derek being not who he was. _Fuck. Stop it now! That´s better than finding him dead or not at all._  
  
Malia. A flash of guilt grazed his heart. She hadn´t spoken since she witnessed Derek counting Stiles´s fingers. He couldn´t undo the fact that he´d sought comfort in Malia´s arms after Derek had vanished a second time from his life without saying good-bye. Yes, they were sexually active. How could he not have chosen her? She was beautiful, fierce, blue-eyed and a werewolf. She was a Hale. Duh! He certainly had a type. He hadn´t even been mad at Derek this time, only heartbroken. Malia was as close as he could get to Derek. She was a companion and he shared with her, though she was never gentle or kind like Derek sometimes was.  
  
Yet Malia succeeded in distracting him from the emptiness in his heart. Yes, he´d been feeling lost since the nogitsune had left as if he had taken the best part of him over to the dark side. But now as they had found Derek he realized he had been lying to himself. He wasn´t empty or done. No, far from it. Derek sparked him back to life, even if he wasn´t _his_ Derek, but a young boy he had never known. He gripped the wheel tighter. The Jeep swerved slightly to the left. Shit!!  
  
"What´s going on?" Lydia murmured. "Why are you shaking?"  
  
"I...no...nothing...I´m f-fine...really..." he stuttered, caught off guard.  
  
"Stiles, come on."  
  
"I´m just tired, okay? I´m just..."  
  
"Concerned?" Lydia asked softly, glancing at Malia staring out of the window.  
  
"Well, there is every reason to be," he quipped, unamused.  
  
"He´ll be alright."  
  
"Yeah?" He tried to swallow, but there was no spit left in his mouth.  
  
Lydia opened a bottle of water and handed it forward to him.  
  
"Thanks." He gulped half of it down.  
  
"I´m so glad Derek´s alive. I hated the thought of being the one to predict his death. I didn´t want to be the one telling you such news." She put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently. "Okay?"  
  
His shaking stopped. He didn´t like to hide from Lydia, though he guessed she was the one who at least suspected about him and Derek, even if she never said a word. He didn´t like to hide from any of his friends. He had already hidden too many things. Yeah. Being loyal to Derek. He would never understand why. He just knew that Derek´s secrets were safe with him, as he was sure that his secrets were safe with Derek. He sighed and slumped in his seat.  
  
"Stiles."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don´t fall asleep."  
  
"I won´t. I´m too hyper."  
  
"I noticed." Lydia kept rubbing his shoulder. "Don´t worry so much. We found him, okay? We´ll figure out what to do next."  
  
"Sure." Yeah, but what then, huh? What about me and him? What about Malia? What about my fucked up life?  
  


****************************************************************

  
No way Stiles would go home and let Lydia take care of Derek at the animal clinic. He wouldn´t let anyone stay with Derek but himself. His father wouldn´t await his return til morning anyway. So no problem to sleep here. No problem to get Deaton´s permission, nor Lydia´s. Only his best friend was arguing but finally agreed as well, though reluctantly. The second his friends left a bit of his tension faded away.  
  
"I´m glad he found someone who cares so much about him," Deaton said, bringing him a blanket.  
  
"Yeah." Holy shit! Why did he feel a blush creeping up his neck? Deaton hadn´t said anything that gave the impression he was talking about...  
  
"I´m glad you got closer since that kiss."  
  
God, have mercy, man. "Uh...yeah, me too." He pulled the blanket around him. He was dead beat. Didn´t help him to forget about what Kate had done to Derek. Oh god. He hated that bitch. If he could he would make her pay. Wasn´t it bad enough she had already ruined Derek´s life? Did she have to come back and hurt him again? Couldn´t she leave him alone?  
  
For the umpteenth time he turned over on the hard surface. He couldn´t sleep, no matter how tired he was. He stood up and walked over to Derek. His face was a pale mask of loss and pain. His breathing was ill and shallow. Stiles touched his left hand. Derek was still cold. He took Derek´s hand between both of his own and started rubbing it. Derek sighed. His lips moved. He murmured. Stiles drew closer and tried to catch a word.  
  
"...Paige..."  
  
Oh, sweet Jesus. Of course. Paige. Her horrible death didn´t happen that long ago in Derek´s mind. "No. It´s me, Derek. Stiles. The idiot. The one who´s keeping you alive." He swallowed. "You have to get better. You have to beat this. Please." He pulled up a chair and settled with Derek. He couldn´t sleep anyway. He leaned in, inhaling Derek´s scent. He loved drowning himself in that scent. He loved having Derek close. _I´m happy to have you back._ Derek´s hand twitched in his grip. Stiles put his head next to their entangled hands. He couldn´t remember a time when Derek wasn´t on his mind. He couldn´t remember what his life had been without Derek in it. He didn´t want to remember a life without Derek.  
  
"Good Morning."  
  
"Uh...." Stiles rubbed his eyes, finding Deaton beside him, taking Derek´s pulse.  
  
"He feels a lot warmer now," Deaton said.  
  
Stiles jerked to his feet. "Um...that´s a good thing, right?"  
  
"I don´t know. I wanna try something. Keep holding his hand."  
  
Oh. He just realized he was still holding Derek´s hand. Well. Didn´t matter. Deaton wouldn´t tell anyone. Deaton didn´t judge. So? Why should anyone have a reason to judge them anyway?  
  
Deaton fetched a scalpel and cut Derek´s arm open.  
  
"Ah..." Stiles started, sick to the bones, but the wound healed before he could even finish being revolted. "That healed really fast."  
  
"Unusually fast."  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"I´m not sure."  
  
Man, that Deaton was clueless was kind of disturbing and scary. Who should help Derek to get back to his normal self if not that guy? Seriously? Who? Stiles had never felt so helpless.  
  
"Let´s try something else," Deaton said. Together they went over to a table with syringes.  
  
And then the vibe in the room changed. Stiles could feel it in every fiber. His neck tickled. He and Deaton turned around.  
  
Derek was awake. Eyes glowing blue, and claws and teeth showing, he sat on the metal table, panting.  
  
"Derek," they both said at once.  
  
Derek growled.  
  
"Derek are you alright?" Stiles said, moving forward. He was not afraid. This was Derek. He wouldn´t hurt him. Not anymore.  
  
Deaton pulled him back. "No. Wait."  
  
Derek jumped off the table and approached. His teeth grew longer and sharper. Stiles and Deaton continued saying his name. Derek grimaced and covered his ears. For seconds he looked like fainting, but then he leaped at Deaton and tore his arm open. Deaton crashed to the ground.  
  
"Derek," Stiles whispered. "Hey, man, don´t do this. We want to help you." He reached out. "Come on."  
  
Derek paused and sniffed. His face twisted in confusion. His fangs retreated. His eyes glowed in dazzling blue.  
  
Stiles held his breath. Okay. Easy now. Easy. You can-  
  
Derek made a run for the door and was gone.  
  
Stiles exhaled. Shit.  
  
"Almost, Mr. Stilinski," Deaton said, holding his arm. "I´m impressed."  
  
Stiles fetched his phone. "I´d better call Scott."  
  
Deaton had already taken care of himself, when Scott arrived. The guy was certainly not an average human being. Stiles informed Scott in a hurry. He couldn´t stay any longer and sort out their problems. He had to get home. His dad was waiting.  
  
"You didn´t look so good, son." His dad hugged him dearly. "Did you get sick on your camping trip?"  
  
"No, I´m just tired. I didn´t get much sleep." That was no lie, and still he felt like the worst son ever.  
  
"I see."  
  
"What?" Did his father know something? No. No way. No.  
  
"You´ve been like that since Derek Hale left town."  
  
"Huh? No. That´s not...and even if, he´s back."  
  
"Oh, is he? That´s why you´re so moony."  
  
"Dad!" He flushed. "I don´t have time for this. I need to freshen up. School starts in two hours."  
  
"Okay. Talk postponed but not abandoned."  
  
"There is nothing to talk about." He hurried up the stairs.  
  
School turned out to be a waste of time. He couldn´t concentrate on the simplest thing. The rest of the day was equally lousy. They didn´t find Derek. Apparently his dad sensed his despair because in the evening he went to work without having _the_ talk.  
  
In the middle of the night Malia sneaked in and pinned him to the bed. "You didn´t sleep here last night?"  
  
"I stayed at the animal clinic."  
  
"With Derek?"  
  
"Yeah. Is that a problem?"  
  
"He´s your friend, isn´t he?" Her eyes glowed in darkest blue.  
  
He nodded. He felt her claws tickling along the length of his spine and then she scratched him just above his ass. "Ah!" It really hurt. "Malia!"  
  
"Shut up." She spooned him relentlessly.  
  
"Okay." He understood why his deep concern for Derek bothered her and why she was angry. So he took the pain and let it go that she was abusing him in the worst way. She was definitely a Hale. Sure, but Derek never hurt him during intimate moments. Never. _Oh God. Where are you? Where would you go? And what will you do when you find out what happened to your family?_ Stiles muffled his whimpers with his pillow. Malia shouldn´t know how desperate he really was.  
  
The next day the cops found Derek at the former Hale property, suffering over the remains of his burnt down home. They arrested him. Stiles´s dad recognized Derek no matter the age he looked now. His dad was not amused. First of all because Stiles had lied about going camping - in Mexico - and second of all because of Derek being de-aged and the whole supernatural stuff in general. Yeah, well. No wonder his dad freaked out a little. He had too much to handle lately, like the more realistic problems going on in his life, how to pay the bills for example. That´s why it was Scott who persuaded his dad to release Derek under their supervision, and not him. Derek went along because Scott showed Derek he was an Alpha. He didn´t know who Stiles was, though. He didn´t trust him. Hey, what else was new? Yeah. Why did it hurt so much then, huh?  
  
Yet he took Derek to Scott´s house to take care of him because Scott said so. Scott planned to talk to Peter. Stiles was not happy. He hated Peter. At Scott´s they ran into Scott´s father. FBI Agent McCall. Great! Already riled up by Derek, god knows why the guy was able to manage that at any age, he started lying a lot to save Derek from exposure. He couldn´t call Derek by his real name, right? McCall knew _old_ Derek. So he called him Miguel. The name just popped out. His cousin Miguel from Mexico. Yeah. McCall bought it because Derek surprised them by speaking Spanish fluently. Wow! That guy. So much he still didn´t know about him. Yeah. Derek Hale, a mystery of his own.  
  
He called his dad just in case he had to stay overnight. He couldn´t leave Derek alone. "I´m at Scott´s."  
  
"Right."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, son, you and Derek Hale. What will happen with the two of you?"  
  
"Nothing. Didn´t you notice that Derek is sixteen again? I don´t know him. He doesn´t know me." _Yeah, and that hurts the most, right? That the guy whose life you saved doesn´t know you. That you´re a nobody to him._  
  
"I´m not talking about the Derek he is now. I´m talking about Derek in general."  
  
"In general? Seriously? Okay. Fine. Derek, in general, is just my...he understands what I´ve been through...what´s on my mind...uh...we are friends. That´s all."  
  
"Friends?" His father gave a strangled laugh. "Like you and Scott?"  
  
"Right." _Just that Scott never sucked me off._ "Can I stay over?"  
  
"Sure, son, tell your friend I´m watching both of you."  
  
"Dad! Come on!" He paced through the room, making a lot of silly gestures, no one was seeing anyway. "Scott´s father is here as well. We´re not alone." _Crap!_  
  
"That´s good, because I remember the time when you tried to tell me something important and I wasn´t listening. I won´t make the same mistake again."  
  
"That was a joke, dad. I was joking."  
  
"Stiles! You think I´m blind and stupid. You made Derek King of the game."  
  
"That didn´t mean...that," he finished lamely. _ohgodohgodohgod_  
  
"Yeah? What did it mean then?"  
  
"Nothing. The game is over. Did you realize that?"  
  
"Yeah? Is it?" his dad barked back.  
  
"I´m hanging up now. I´m coming home tomorrow." Stiles buried his face in his hands. The worst was his dad was right. He couldn´t get Derek out of his head. The sixteen year old Derek. A Derek younger than him. A Derek who had already loved and killed but wasn´t fucked up by Kate yet. A lost boy. Shit. He tried to visualize _old_ Derek. The grumpy guy he was used to. The one who huffed and scoffed and glared. The Derek he had made out with. That Derek.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
_Oh shit._ Stiles jerked around. It was Derek, of course. _How much has he heard? Damn those werewolf senses._ "Yeah, perfect. Egg rolls here I come."  
  
"I thought you weren´t hungry?"  
  
"I am now."  
  
Derek squinted. His nostrils flared. "You´re strange."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are we friends?"  
  
_Oops!_ "What?"  
  
"You told your father we´re friends."  
  
"I...guess. We used to hang out."  
  
"Oh."  
  
That surprised sound made his heart twinge. Yeah, man. Just saved your ass a couple of times. No hard feelings, though. Not your fault. _Kate. You bitch. I hate you so much. You´re worse than Peter._  
  
The dinner with McCall went all kinds of wrong. The FBI Man told Derek everything that happened to the Hale family not knowing that the boy in front of him was a near relative. Naturally Derek was shocked. He foamed with anger and loss, though he controlled himself until they were upstairs in Scott´s room. Alone.  
  
That´s when Derek shoved him face forward into the wall. Hey! Been there. "Okay, I didn´t lie. I omitted certain truths." Done that. "Vital truths now that I´m thinking about it." He tried to ignore the hand plunged into his hair, sending out rays of heat. His dick tried to ignore the sensation even more. _Fuck. How sick am I?_  
  
Derek stepped closer, pressing himself to Stiles´s body. "I should rip your throat out." His hand plunged deeper.  
  
_Oh, come on._ "Hey. No fangs. No claws. No wolfman."  
  
"Why not? I can smell you like it?"  
  
_Holy God!_ "Derek. That´s not what we... don´t do what you can´t..."  
  
"It´s fine. I can control the shifts as long as it´s not on the full moon." He sniffed at Stiles´s neck.  
  
"That´s not what I meant."  
  
Derek inhaled. "No? Why do you smell so familiar then? Like me? Like mine?"  
  
"I´m not. I never..." _You know you can´t lie to him._ "Oh...sweet Jesus." Derek rubbed himself over him. With one hand he was groping at Stiles´s distinct boner, with the other he pawed at his neck.  
  
"Derek...oh my god...please...stop..." He bucked against the door.  
  
"You even sound familiar," Derek growled, rubbing Stiles at a steady speed. "I feel better touching you. I feel safer. I feel...anchored." He bit down on Stiles´s neck, as tender as a young kitten teasing skin.  
  
"What?" Stiles bucked his hips again. His dick was more than happy about Derek´s treatment. He realized how much he had missed Derek´s touch and how much he wanted him, no matter what age Derek was.  
  
"I feel like me," Derek whispered, squeezing tight.  
  
_Oh God!_ Stiles came. He squirted off in one heated splash, spray-washing his boxers. "Ah...holy shit...you´re crazy..."  
  
"Am I?" Derek grabbed him with both hands and threw him onto the bed. The next second he was on top of Stiles, sniffing, pawing, and licking. Still leaking spunk, Stiles wriggled and squirmed underneath Derek´s lean but strong body, craving for every endearment, craving to get hard again. He whined for Derek. He _ached_ to be with him. Derek´s present age didn´t matter.  
  
Derek stopped and pulled back. "Sorry, this is wrong. I don´t know what came over me..." The young face was flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Hey, it´s okay. I...oh wow...I never thought...come here..." Stiles pulled him close again. He was taking the lead. He kissed Derek gently on the lips. Derek only hesitated for a second before he kissed him back, lips moist and pleading. Oh. They were making out. On Scott´s bed. And guess what? Stiles didn´t care. He wanted Derek. Derek wanted him. Derek who was still hard. Right. "I´d never hurt you...okay...I would...oh sourwolf..."  
  
"That name...what does it mean?"  
  
"It means you drive me crazy." He fumbled Derek´s button and zipper open. "It means I care enough for you to tease you." He thrust his hand inside, scraping over Derek´s hot and ready dick. "It means I trust you. Do you trust me?"  
  
"I...yeah...I think..." Derek´s eyes widened, and he jerked into his grip. "I just never have ...not ever...Stiles!"  
  
Stiles didn´t know how long they slept afterwards. He woke up because a cool breeze tickled his neck. Outside it was still dark. The place next to him was empty. Drowsily he turned his head. "Derek?" The window was open.  
  
And there was Kate, smirking at him. Then she was gone.  
  
"Fuck." Stiles fumbled for his phone. He called Scott. "So, if you actually think that Kate´s coming to find Derek..." He gulped his panic down "...you might be right."  
  


*****************************************************************

  
Derek was back to his present age. Derek was stubbly and buff again. Derek glared at Deaton who was examining him. Derek declared that he was fine. Yeah. Definitely Derek.  
  
Deaton and Scott left the room, discussing the new threat of the Berserkers.  
  
Stiles stayed behind. "Hey, big guy."  
  
"What?" Derek was looking like he had a different kind of hangover.  
  
"Don´t start like that. Do I need to remind you of our last night together before you were kidnapped." He touched Derek´s shoulder, squeezing. "Do I need to remind you of being as mushy as a sopped cookie."  
  
Derek growled. His eyes flashed yellow. Not heated, though.  
  
"Oh." Stiles´s hand dropped from Derek´s shoulder. "That´s a new look for you. What happened to your eyes?"  
  
"I don´t know."  
  
"Do you remember anything from...uh...the last days?"  
  
"Yeah." Derek´s mouth curled into a peculiar smile. "I remember _Miguel_."  
  
"Oh god! Seriously?" Stiles flushed, and paddled backwards.  
  
"Kind of." Derek´s expression was both, serious and cheerful. "Flashes. Feelings. Scents. And you - getting me off."  
  
"Holy shit! Sorry for that. I didn´t know you´d remember. I didn´t think you even knew me... being like that."  
  
Now there was a full on smirk. "I´m sorry, too."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Running. Not trusting you. Smashing you into the wall." He shrugged, but the smile was still shining. "Again."  
  
Okay. Derek, that ass was obviously having a good time. "Right. Apology accepted. Can I-"  
  
Derek stood, dark and tall, and as usual, impressive. "Come here."  
  
"No." Stiles shook his head. Not falling for you and your moves.  
  
"Fine. I´m coming to you then," Derek said, and was into his personal space the split of a second later.  
  
Oh, hello, there is Mister Wall again. "Holy Shit!"  
  
"Don´t pretend. I know how turned on you are if I´m doing this."  
  
"You do?" he breathed open-mouthed, considering his options.  
  
"Yeah. Why do you think I made a move?"  
  
"Well, maybe I´m just irresistible." Stiles licked his lips. He couldn´t wait for Derek to kiss him, being all stubbly and rough again. He shouldn´t, considering he was making out with Malia, but well, he and Derek that was...Derek was...  
  
"Guys, Malia wants to know, oh..." Scott stood in the doorway, frozen. His jaw was moving like he was chewing without having any flesh between his teeth.  
  
"What?" Casually Derek let go of Stiles, but not before he rubbed his thumb over the pulse beating frantically at Stiles´s neck.  
  
Stiles kept to the wall, mute.  
  
"Uh...Malia wants to know if you´re ready to drive her home, Stiles..." Scott still gaped. "I can tell her that you are not...uh... I mean, if you want me to give her a ride home..."  
  
"No!" Stiles jerked into motion. "No. For god´s sake. I´m coming." He rushed past Scott and just now noticed that Malia was standing right behind him. Shit! "Let´s go." He abandoned Derek like he was someone he had only a nodding acquaintance with. Fuck. Fuckityfuck. Seriously? What was he thinking? Why couldn´t he keep his hands off Derek? Why does he always make things worse?  
  
For days Malia was pissed. She growled at him. She punched him. She didn´t want to have sex when he wanted to. She wanted to have sex when he didn´t want to. Yeah. She let him know that his opinion and feelings meant shit to her. She let him know that she was in control and not him.  
  
Not that the rest of his life was better. There was a new kid in Lacrosse who played really good. His name was Liam. Stiles on the other hand as always sucked at playing. He hated Liam. That kid made him feel even more miserable. Scott tried his best to keep up with Liam but couldn´t do it either. So. Liam was the perfect guy to hate. Things got worse when Scott bit Liam and turned him into a werewolf. Oh, Scott. Did you have to? Really? He didn´t care that the kid suffered. He still didn´t like Liam, now having werewolf powers added to his bad temper.  
  
No matter how much shit he had to deal with his top priority was not to run into Derek, though he listened to every rumor he heard about him. Derek tried to figure out what the changed color of his eyes meant. Derek paid the mercenary Braeden to find out. Derek hid in his loft not going anywhere. Once again Derek was doing the lone wolf thing. Yeah. That pissed Stiles off more than anything, though he wasn´t even around the guy.  
  
His attitude slightly shifted when a cruel murder happened and his dad asked him to call Derek for help because there was a supernatural element involved in the case. Stiles instead asked Scott to call Derek. He was sure not talking to Derek was for the best. Let sleeping wolves lie. Don´t tempt them. Out of sight, out of mind. Yeah. Didn´t really work. All he could think about day and night was Derek.  
  
He even thought about Derek when Malia went through her first full moon. He thought how it must have been for Derek back then. He worried if he was scared about his yellow eyes. He asked himself if Derek still remembered Paige now that his blue eyes, the distinct sign for mercy killing her, were gone.  
  
He was reminded of Derek when Scott started teaching Liam how to be a werewolf, quoting Derek. He was reminded of Derek when Liam made him think of the nogitsune again and how Derek had taken care of him. He was shocked out of his waiting state when his dad came home telling him that Derek had saved his life today, whereas Peter had killed the mute, and ripped his heart out. His dad said that Derek had come across as different, kind of nervous and insecure, not his usual self. His dad had never seen Derek like that.  
  
Okay. That did it. Stiles was done avoiding Derek. Stiles needed to see him. He needed to make sure that Derek was _fine_. He needed to see Derek for his own good. _Fuck._  
  
In the middle of the night he sneaked out and speeded to the loft. Derek had to tell what was wrong with him. Stiles would make him tell. Yeah, right! You couldn´t even handle young Derek, let alone big, grumpy Derek. Never heard you shouldn´t tease a wounded animal? So? He wasn´t afraid to be bitten, least of all by Derek.  
  
"What do you want?" Derek gave his best glare and failed.  
  
"Calm your fangs, sourwolf." Stiles slipped past him. "I just wanted to check on you. How are you? Are you okay?"  
  
"I´m fine," Derek huffed out, shutting the door with a bang.  
  
_Right._ Stiles snorted. Some things never change. He noticed how dark the loft was and how fidgety Derek acted. _That_ was not like Derek at all. "Thanks for saving my dad."  
  
"No big deal," Derek muttered, as if he was offended.  
  
"I heard about Peter. Is he here?"  
  
"No." Derek paced through the room. "What is it? Is it Malia? Does she know about Peter?"  
  
"Of course not. I would never tell her."  
  
"What did you tell her? She must have had questions."  
  
"That we are friends," Stiles snapped back. Derek´s restlessness made him feisty. "Nothing else to tell, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Derek pursed his lips.  
  
_Hello._ A whole new look on the ex-alpha badass wolf. What did that look even mean? That he was sour because they were only friends now. Friends, yeah. They were not friends. They were not even friends with benefits. They were not anything. So what did that look on the wolfman mean? No. Not going there. Like not. "Something wrong?" _Stop it, idiot._  
  
"No. All´s fine."  
  
"Grumpy without reason then?"  
  
"I´m not grumpy."  
  
"You should go out and get some action with...well, whoever you´re chasing right now."  
  
"I´m not chasing anyone."  
  
"Okay. Chase a rabbit then. Whatever makes you happy."  
  
"I´ve seen who makes you happy."  
  
"You think? The shitty fact is that my girlfriend is not in the mood lately. God knows why. So, fuck, yes. I´m not the one sitting around at home, pouting. I go out and get me some. Not like you...ah..."  
  
Derek shoved him into the wall, flashing his yellow eyes. "I don´t want _some_. I want you. I´ve wanted you since before the night we shared your bed after the pool. I can´t stop thinking about you. I jerk off because of you. I want to fuck _you_ , not _some_ one."  
  
Stiles could only stare at Derek, mouth watering, fisting the wolf´s shirt. This was so not what he had planned coming here. _Oh, really?_  
  
Derek seized Stiles´s shirt and ripped it apart, buttons flying off like small bullets. _plop plop plop_  
  
"HEY! Are you nuts? You can´t…oh god... Derek..." Stiles howled in rage.  
  
"That shirt had to go. It smells like her. I don´t want you smelling like her." He pulled his own shirt free of Stiles´s grip and over his head.  
  
"...oh no...don´t..." Feeling the sensation of Derek´s skin on his all of his blood rushed down to his crotch and he was getting hard in seconds. "Come on...D-Derek...that´s not what..." _...I want? Don´t fucking lie._  
  
Derek stopped. "What? Don´t you want _me_ anymore?" he croaked, with eyes as colorless as the darkest night.

 _What the fuck?_ "Not want you? Are you out of your mind? Just...we...us...oh hell..." He flung himself against Derek and kissed him like there was no tomorrow and Derek was right there with him. They kissed and kissed, tongues wet and eager, lips smacking in sync, getting each other´s clothes off along the way. Finally they tumbled over to the bed, but missed the mark only just and crashed entangled onto the floor. Derek right on top of Stiles.  
  
"Ouch! Wolf pack attack!"  
  
A strange noise burst out of Derek.  
  
"Oh my God! Was that a laugh?"  
  
"No," Derek denied, kissing him again. And Stiles returned the kiss with a pleasure he hadn´t felt since young Derek rubbed him off against the wall. _Oh, boy._ And Derek? Derek growled and rumbled and pushed his hips into him with an obvious need. Yeah. Derek was really, really hard.  
  
"Can I touch you? Can I?" Stiles pleaded, not having forgotten how cruelly he had been turned down that time which appeared to have happened an eternity ago.  
  
"You can do whatever you want." Derek flipped them and leaned back, sprawled open like a gift offering, looking so vulnerable it hurt. He looked barely older than the sixteen year old boy Stiles had met only a few days ago.  
  
"Derek. Trust me. I won´t hurt you." He kissed a trail around Derek´s nipples, enjoying every inch of the delicate skin, teasing here and there with little bites. The small growls he heard in return had him going down further, along the hairline leading from the navel to the crotch. He was overexcited. He was also scared. He wanted to do this. He just wasn´t sure if he could pull it off like he did with young Derek. He slipped his thumbs under the elastic band of the boxers and shoved them down. _Oh. Hello._ Derek´s cock was stretching against his lips like a beggar. Maybe he could do this. Maybe he was thinking too much. Maybe Derek wanted him as much as he wanted Derek. Maybe Derek was equally unsure, no matter he was older and more experienced. _Okay. Here I come._ He opened his mouth and encircled the cock´s crown gently.  
  
"Stiles," Derek groaned, digging his nails into Stiles´s shoulders.  
  
"Ouch!" He laughed. He never thought a blowjob could be funny.  
  
"Sorry." A desperate huff.  
  
"Shut up, Derek _sourwolf_ Hale." He went back to caressing the cock with his lips. Mm. Definitely a new experience. A bit salty but also sort of sweet. He swallowed the head, teasing with pointed licks and kisses.  
  
"Go faster," Derek grunted. "Please."  
  
Right. Mouthing his way down, he enjoyed the small but delighted sounds Derek made.  
  
"You really c-can do whatever you w-want, you know," Derek stuttered out, his voice a husky growl. "If you want to."  
  
"What?" Inspired he was nosing at the base before-  
  
"Spank me."  
  
"W-w-w-aaa-" Stiles spluttered against the curve of Derek´s balls. "I never..."  
  
"I heard you say it - that night you comforted me."  
  
"Oh God!" He jerked up, staring Derek in the face. "I thought you were sleeping. I´d never...ever..."  
  
"Why not?" Derek knitted his expressive eyebrows together. "Is my ass not spankable?"  
  
"Derek!"  
  
Stiles didn´t know how long they slept afterwards. He woke up because of the heat radiating off Derek. He didn´t know what time it was, only that it was still dark outside, which was good, because he could sneak back in before his dad came home. He just didn´t know how to get away from Derek being tightly pressed against his front. Yeah. Stiles was the big spoon. Who would have guessed, huh? Kind of cute seeing the big, bad wolf turning into such a softie. Lazily he nipped at Derek´s neck. Aw...he didn´t want to go anywhere.  
  
"I was dreaming about you."  
  
"What? When did that happen?"  
  
"Taken. I went to you in my dreams. I asked you if this is real. I grabbed one of your hands and counted your fingers. There were six of them and I knew this wasn´t real. I knew I wasn´t safe."  
  
"I didn´t know what happened until Scott told me about his suspicions you were taken by force. I thought you just left again."  
  
"I know. I feared you would hate me forever. That hurt more than anything else. That I was going to die with you hating me. That almost broke me apart. Not Kate."  
  
"I could never hate you."  
  
"You once did."  
  
"Not really. I wanted you gone because you scared me."  
  
"That´s what I said."  
  
"Not _scared me_ scary. I was _hot for you_ scary. I never felt that much for anyone but Lydia until I met you."  
  
"Don´t you feel the same about Malia?" Derek scoffed, tensing up.  
  
"Oh God. I have to go." He wriggled away from Derek and jumped out of bed.  
  
"Why?" Derek´s eyes turned a sickish yellow.  
  
"My dad doesn´t know where I am." Hastily Stiles slipped into his pants. He lifted his ruined shirt from the ground and sighed. "Can you loan me a shirt?"  
  
Derek pointed at the dresser against the wall. "You should be more worried about Malia."  
  
"Malia never asks where I am. She just comes by when...whenever she chooses to."  
  
"Is that right?" Derek´s eyes darkened to orange, almost red. "Good for her."  
  
_That´s impossible. He´s not an Alpha anymore._ Stiles blinked. "Hey, it´s not easy for her after she had lived all alone in the woods like an animal."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So don´t judge her." Stiles found a plain black shirt and put it on.  
  
"I don´t," Derek huffed. "You care for her then?"  
  
"Derek..." He was ready to go, but should he?  
  
"It´s fine."  
  
_Oh crap!_ He knew that tone. Derek was done talking. Stiles exhaled. "I care for you, too."  
  
"Yeah, for my abs and muscles maybe." Derek turned his face away. "Do you think I don´t know that?"  
  
"That´s not...." Stiles was so perplexed he couldn´t react the way he should have. "How can you even think that?" _Okay, maybe not so farfetched considering._ "Derek....hey... come on..."  
  
"Just go." He pulled the blanket over his body, like he was hiding.  
  
"Okay. Fine. Be like that." Stiles walked out. The burning sensation in his heart was a fire he could neither control nor put out. _Crap! Fuck you, sourwolf!_ He paused. He should go back. He should tell Derek how wrong he was. Since Kate he was damaged enough to think nobody could want him for more than his body.  
  
His phone rang. Lydia. She had broken the cypher key. Codename: Allison. She had discovered a list of supernatural beings living in Beacon Hills.  
  
A deadpool. And Derek´s name was on it.


End file.
